1314
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Claire,Daisuke WAFFy Yaoi. Daisuke is dying, and Claire is ready to kill the man responsible for Daisuke's death. But the man maybe the only one who can save Dausiuke, and Claire maybe destroying the chance of Daisuke's suvival.
1. what do vampire do at night?

1314  
Part 1-How a vampire spend the night  
by YYY

Claire gets into his room and takes off his shirt. He walks to the bar inside his room, makes himself a glass of martini and gets onto his bed. After taking a sip of the martini, Claire turns on the TV. This is the Vampire's favourite entertainment every night. To Claire, staying in his room and watching TV is better than going to the bar since he has the best "cable" in town.

The theater-size screen of Claire's TV shows Daisuke sitting on a couch eating rocky road ice-cream while reading the book 'Utopia'. Claire has 4 hidden cameras in Daisuke's apartment, and those cameras transmit images of the detective to Claire's TV every night. "Oh, I wish I am that ice cream…" Claire mutters.

Claire had loved Daisuke the first time they met, and since then Claire can't get the blonde detective out of his mind. "oh, my dear detective, if I tell you I love you, will you say you love me too? Or will you turn me down?" Claire mutters. On the TV, Daisuke gets a phone call and heads out of the apartment.

"Working again? Hmm, so late at night too. You're so hard working, Daisuke. Oh, well, maybe I will find something to do until you come back." Claire stands up and walks out of his room.

An hour passed, and Daisuke is still out. Claire is waiting for Daisuke while eating rocky road ice cream and reading a copy of 'Utopia'. (Claire likes to collect food, books and other items that Daisuke likes. Whatever Daisuke has, Claire has too.) "This book is so weird. I wonder where Daisuke is? How come he is still not home?" Claire thinks.

Claire licks his ice cream spoon. "It will be fun if I can have ice cream with Daisuke." Claire mutters. He closes his eyes and pretends that he is going out to Daisuke and the two of them are sharing a boat of ice cream at the ice cream parlor. Suddenly, the window of Claire's room explodes and a man jumps in and starts machine gunning the boy.

"What in the?" Claire screams and jumps away. Bullets raid the whole room. The noise and smoke is so intense Claire thought he standing in the middle of the sky where fireworks are exploding. Finally, the gunning stops. Claire covers his mouth. "Don't cough don't cough don't cough!" The vampire says to himself.

But there is too much smoke and the smoke is too strong. Claire's eyes start to water and his throat starts to burn, he can't hold it anymore. The vampire coughs harshly and gives out his position in the smoke. The assassin starts gunning him again. Claire keeps dodging the bullets, but there are just too many bullets to run away from (it's a machine gun after all.) Two bullets hit Claire's right leg and the boy falls to the ground.

"Mahahahaha…die…." The assassin laughs and points the gun at Claire's head.

The moment before the assassin pulls his trigger, the floor bursts open and J jumps out from it with Daisuke in his arm. Daisuke shots the gun out of the assassin's hand right before the gun is fired.

The gun fires, but since it falls out of the assassin's head, the bullets miss Claire's forehead. The bullets only take away some skin on Claire's forehead and a few pieces of Claire's hair. The vampire coughs at the choking smoke of the machine gun fire. The assassin runs away while J runs after the man.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asks the Vampire.

"What did you say? I can't hear a word a word! Give me a second. I'll talk to you when the ringing in my ears stops. A machine gun just fired right next to me and I'm kind of deaf right now." Claire coughs.

Daisuke wraps Claire's leg wounds. "Does it hurt?" Daisuke asks.

"Woooohoooo! What a rush! I can feel my blood boiling! That was fun!" Claire shouts.

Daisuke yells, "are you crazy? You could have been killed and you call that fun?"

"Aww, you're worried about me. I'm so touched. Oh, my hero. Let me give you a kiss for saving my life." Claire grins at Daisuke.

"Get serious!" Daisuke says. J runs back into the room and says,"I can't find the assassin."

"So what are you doing here?" Claire asks the teenage detective. Daisuke answers, "I heard your rival gangsters sent an assassin after you so I came to see if you're okay."

"The police actually want to protect me? I'm touched!" Claire grins.

"Actually, my bro thinks we're too busy to care about a gang war and he hopes you and your rival will kill each other tonight. Save him some headache. I come here on my own." Daisuke says.

"I have to say your brother is a lot smarter than you are. If you didn't come then I will be dead and you will have one less thing to worry about." Claire says.

"I hate bloodshed. Bloodshed is wrong no matter whose blood it is." Daisuke replies.

"Boss! Are you okay?" Claire's lackeys run in and shout.

"Where were you guys? Were you guys suppose to be my bodyguard?" Claire screams.

"We get up here as soon as we heard the gunshot." The lackeys say. It's only a couple of minutes since the gunning started, but it feels like forever to Claire.

"Moron! I would have been killed! How can you guys let assassins and policemen waltz into my bedroom in the middle of the night!" Claire screams.

Poor Lackeys, it's not like they have a giant robot that can jump through all the floors of Claire's mansion. The lackeys have to run up the stairs and there are so many steps to run…

"What the hell is that?" Daisuke yells when he sees what's on TV.

"Hmm…your apartment?" Claire says to Daisuke.

"You put hidden cameras in my apartment?" Daisuke screams and points his gun at Claire. Claire shouts, "Hey! Hey! You hate bloodshed, remember?"

"That camera is in my bathroom!" Daisuke screams on top of his lung.

The vampire curses the assassin, "damn you stupid man…If you shot the TV then no one will find out I put hidden camera in the detective's apartment."

"You blame it on the assassin?" Dauisuke shouts.

"He is such a lousy shot, how can he miss a TV that's as big as a wall? How could he miss me? There are enough ammo here to take down 100 people…I can take down an tank plus a helicopter with that gun and those ammo! He is just shooting aimlessly like a mad man!" Claire says.

"Maybe he is mad. Look, he is on drug. It's a drug for intense pain, pain that is intense enough to drive people mad…" The teenage detective says as pointing to an empty drug bottle on the floor.

TBC…


	2. love you need you

1314  
part 2: Love you, need you  
by YYY

"Let's get out of here." Daisuke says to Claire. Everyone leaves the mansion and get to Claire's car. The teenage crime boss gets onto the car and Daisuke closes the door.

"You are not coming with me?" Claire asks the detective.

"I want to find the killer. He might need help. He must be in pain now." The teenage detective says.

"I can't believe you will go to save a drug addicted assassin; but then again, you came to save me." Claire smiles. Daisuke is so strange, but that's what Claire so infatuated with the blonde.

"Go to the hospital and get a doctor to check on your leg. I will be right there after I found the assassin." Daisuke says to Claire.

"Hey, Detective Aurora, thanks for coming for me." Claire says.

"Die!" the assassin screams at the rooftop.

"He got a bazooka! Get out of the car!" Daisuke screams. Claire and his lackeys jump out of the car; but Claire is wounded and he can't jump too far.

The assassin launches the bazooka and the rocket charges toward the car at high speed. Daisuke pushes Claire away before the car got hit.

The rocket hits the car and the car explodes right behind the blonde detective. J runs toward Daisuke but it's too late. The force of the explosion sends Daisuke flying into the air far away. Daisuke soars higher and higher until he hits Claire's mansion and bounces off. The detective drops 25 ft before he hits the ground.

"Watch Daisuke, I will go stop the killer." J says to Claire. The robot jumps up to the rooftop and charges toward the assassin. J is about to knock out the killer when the killer suddenly falls to the ground. "Help…my head…it hurts…" The assassin cries in pain as he shakes violently.

J can hear the ambulance coming. "I'll get you some help." Says the robot as he picks up the killer and jumps to the ground. Claire is sitting next to Daiuske who is lying on the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Claire screams to the killer.

"No…don't kill him…" Daisuke says weakly. The teenage detective is coughing blood now.

"How can you defend that stupid assassin when he totally trashed you! You could have been killed!" Claire yells at the detective.

"No killing…" Daisuke says before he moans in pain. He is wounded so bad even speaking hurts now.

"Don't say a word. I will not hurt him, I promise. You just save your strength. Just don't die…just stay alive…" Claire holds Daisuke's hands.

The paramedic puts Daisuke and the assassin onto the ambulance. One of the paramedic checks on Daisuke and says, "he is dying. His ribs are broken and they pierced his heart. He needs a heart transplant within 20 minutes. Ask the hospital to have a heart compatible with negative O blood type ready. We have to start surgery as soon as we get there!"

When they arrive at the hospital, the doctor says to the paramedic, "we don't have a heart that is negative O."

"But the boy is dying!" The paramedic shouts. Daisuke slowly stops breathing. The doctor checks Daisuke and says, "he is gone."

"No!" Claire shouts. The vampire turns around and points his gun at the assassin.

"I will kill you! You're going to die with Daisuke! You'll pay for Daisuke's death with your life! I'm gonna pierce your heart like you pierced Daisuke's!" Claire screams to the assassin.

"No…" The assassin moans in pain and struggle up.

The paramedics and the doctors scream as Claire's gun cocks. The vampire is about to pull the trigger. J is about to grab the teenage crime boss when the boy puts the gun down.

Claire throws the gun away and says, "I promised Daisuke I would not kill you…he will not be able to close his eyes when he dies if I kill you in his name…" Claire wants nothing more than putting all his bullets into the assassin's body. But Daisuke's words echo in Claire's head.

(I hate bloodshed…)

(no killing…)

Claire turns around and walks back to Daisuke. "Damn you! you stupid blonde…How dare you leave me like this! I never get a chance to tell you I love you…and I need you…I wanted to go to ice cream parlor with you…" Claire screams. He is hysterical and just yelling whatever senseless things coming to his head now.

The assassin crawls up and says to Claire, "I'm sorry. They did something to my head…I can't control myself. Forgive me…" The man puts a card in the boy's hand and falls to the ground. The doctor catches the assassin and shouts, "he is dead!"

"What happened to him?" The paramedic asks.

"There are some kind of implant in his head. The implant fried his brain." The doctor says.

Claire opens his hand to look at the card that the assassin put in. "In time of my death, I want to donate my organs to whoever in need…" Claire screams out the words in the card. The paramedic grabs the card and shouts, "This is an organ donor card!"

The doctor takes the card and shouts, "the man is an O negative!" It's the same blood type as Daisuke. Daisuke can use his heart!

"Get the two of them into the operation room right now!" The doctor shouts. The paramedics rush Daisuke and the ex-assassin into the surgery room.

After a doctor checks on Claire's leg wound, the vampire heads to Daisuke's OR. Claire paces outside the room and waits nervously. The operation takes forever, and the teenage crime boss finally gets too tired and falls asleep on the bench on hallway. When Claire wakes up, the sun is already high up in the sky.

"Hi, boss." Claire's lackeys greets him.

"Daisuke!" Claire shouts as he remembers what happened the night before.

"The operation went well. He is okay." The lackeys tell Claire. They take him to Daisuke's room.

"Hey, you look good." Claire says to the detective.

"Better than you. You look like a truck just ran over you." The blonde laughs.

"I'm not use to sleeping on anything other than my bed." Claire rubs his sore neck.

"Why didn't you go home and sleep?" Daisuke asks.

"My room is filled with bullet holes…" Claire reminds the detective.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Daisuke chuckles.

"…and I was worried about you, and…hmm…I'm sorry…" Claire mutters. It's hard for the crime boss to say it, since he never says sorry to anyone ever.

TBC…


	3. morning kiss

1314  
part 3: Morning Kiss  
by YYY

"I'm sorry, Daiuske. I almost got you killed. I was going to shoot that assassin in the heart. If I did you would have no heart transplant and you will die." Claire lowers his head.

"But you didn't shoot him and I'm still alive, so everything is fine." Daisuke says with a bright smile. Claire still looks guilt-riddenly depressed.

"The doctor just came check on me and he told me that I should have been long gone before I reached the operation room. I was amazing to keep myself alive the way I did. But the truth is you were the one who kept me alive. I was so cold and so tied at that time I wanted to give up, but I heard your screaming and decided to hold on."

"You heard what I said?" Claire asks embarrassed. The vampire was very emotional last night and he said all those mushy stuff about how he loves Daisuke and he needs Daisuke O.o!

Daisuke nods, "I knew you were crying too. I could feel your tears dripping down my cheeks and lips; I could taste your tears in my mouth…I heard you wanted to have ice cream with me…and I was like…if I go to sleep I won't be able to go eat ice cream at the ice cream parlor! I must stay alive…"

"Ice Cream? Your Stay Alive For ICE CREAM?" Claire yells.

The blonde chuckles, "Hey, give me a break! I'm dying! My brain is oxygen deprived and I can't think straight…"

"You know, I was gonna say I'm sorry and it was wrong for me to call you a dumb blonde last night; but I see there is no need to do that cause I was right after all! You really are a dumb blonde!" Claire grunts.

Daisuke laughs, "Nice to see you all firing up again. Depression just doesn't fit well with the great Crime Lord Vampire."

Claire hits Daisuke in the head. Daisuke shouts, "Ouch! Assaulting a police officer is a serious crime, you know!"

Claire yells, "Don't you dare to die in front of me again, you hear?"

"I can't watch you die…" Daisuke says and throws a set of keys to Claire.

"What is this?" Claire asks.

"My apartment keys. They're for you. Go to my apartment and take all those hidden cameras out,. From now on just come visit me at my apartment when you want to see me. Don't peek at me with hidden cameras like some pervert." Daisuke says.

"You mean I can go to your apartment any time I want?" The vampire asks.

"That's what I said, right?"

"I can go to your bathroom and take baths with you too?"

"What! NO!"

"I guess going to your bedroom and get next to you on your bed is out of the question then."

"You want me to take the keys back?"

Claire laughs, "I just love it when you play hard to get…Why do you want me to have your apartment keys anyway?"

Daisuke answers, "cause I want to be with you, cause I love you. When I remember the way you screamed when I die, the way you cried for me. I felt so lucky. You made my heart jumps."

Claire smirks, "I can make the other parts of your body jump too." The vampire climbs up onto Daisuke bed.

The blond screams, "Hey! Watch the heart! If you are gonna jump me at least wait til I'm better! I'm still in recovery." Daisuke pushes Claire off the bed. The crime boss falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch! My leg!" Claire cries in pain. Daisuke remembers Claire's wounded leg and gasps, "oh, no! Claire!"

Daisuke sticks his head out to the side of the bed to look for Claire; the vampire reaches up and kisses Daisuke on the lips. Daisuke yells, "hey!"

Claire laughs, "I better go. I have business to take care of. You better get well soon so I can take you to the ice cream parlor."

Daisuke watches as Claire leaves. Claire turns around at the door and says, "Daisuke, I love you."

Daisuke smiles, "I love you too, Claire."

Owari

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
